Mob Psycho 100: Shigeo x Asagiri Love Story
by aleccao0315
Summary: A Love Story of Shigeo and Asagiri after Mogami Arc...Their Canon Love Relationship grows and grows...And The Eventually become Boyfriend and Girlfriend, But Will Shigeo tell his friends?, or will He keep his Affection a Secret?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**A/N: Shigeo Kageyama Walks home after Defeating Mogami an Evil Spirit, But He somehow gets a change of heart but is sealed inside of Container...this one While Going home sees a familiar face...**

Shigeo wakes up from bed...It causes him to act shocked...

Dimple then tells him "Hey why are you acting so shocked?!, Like you had a nightmare or something..."

"Sorry Dimple, I was doing something..." Shigeo states.

Shigeo then puts on his clothes and heads downstairs...

No one was there so he just walked to Reigen's Office...

_Reigen's Office-_

"HEY MOB!, HOW IS IT GOING?" Reigen cheerfully asks.

_Should I really tell this idiot?, Mob was not cheerful, He was in-fact Embarrassed..._

"I am fine..." Shigeo replies

"Hey Mob You want to see her?" Reigen asks.

"Who?, That Girl I just saved?" Shigeo asks.

"Yeah, The Purple Hair 14 year old Girl..." Reigen states.

"Um...I would like to visit her without anyone asking me..." Shigeo states.

"Okay...Then Forget I said anything..." Reigen states.

_Walking Home from Office-_

Shigeo was walking home until a figure with purple hair followed him after he steps midway towards his house...

Shigeo turns to see who it is...But sees nothing, Revealed that Asagiri is hiding behind a bush near his house...Shigeo shrugs and walks to his house...

"That was Close, I didn't want to blow my cover..." Asagiri states.

Shigeo opens the door and closes it after going to his room putting his backpack down he rushes back outside...to see who it was...

"Looking for someone?" Asagiri asks.

Shigeo turns around he couldn't believe it...The Girl he rescued from Mogami's Possession...was standing right before his eyes.

She was so Beautiful...she had a black school outfit kind of...

"Aren't you with your dad?" Shigeo asks.

"I gave him the medicine he needed to heal...He should be fine, and that also means...We get to spend time together if you want." Asagiri states.

Shigeo blushed and turns around this shocks Asagiri and she turns to walk away.

"I knew this would happen, Okay If you're not going to talk to me, I'll go...Sorry." Asagiri states walking away.

Shigeo holds her wrist to stop her.

"Huh?" Asagiri asks.

"I have to tell you something..." Shigeo states.

Asagiri shocks as she has an expression of someone who is about to hear a confession...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**_A/N: This will start the Confession in case You're wondering..._**

Asagiri just takes time to take in what she just saw her hero do...

Dimple then sneaks up on Shigeo, and He goes behind him so He doesn't see him...

Shigeo still holding her hand finally lets go.

"Asagiri!, Sorry...I wasn't thinking." Shigeo states.

"No...It's fine." Asagiri states blushing.

"But I did want to tell you something, I wasn't lying about that." Shigeo states.

"What is it?" Asagiri asks.

"I...I..." Shigeo's Cheeks start to flush red.

_WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?!_

"Come on Shigeo!, It's okay!, Just Tell her how you feel..." Dimple states after he stops hiding from his back.

_I CAN'T!_

"It's alright...Quit Embarrassing yourself." Dimple states.

"I...Uh...I..." Shigeo states.

"For God Sake's Shigeo Spit it out!" Dimple states.

"I have feelings for you." Shigeo states.

"?!" Asagiri reacts.

"Wha...What?" Asagiri states.

"Really?" Asagiri states.

"Yeah...I...I...Do." Shigeo states.

"...Oh...Thanks, I guess?" Asagiri asks.

Shigeo then presses his lips against hers...kissing her.

"What a good couple..." Dimple states.

"It's about time Shigeo got a girl." Dimple states.

_Afterwards..._

"Brother, WHAT?!" Ritsu shouts.

"Yeah So Basically he told her...his feelings that is." Dimple states.

"So That makes Tsubomi and Emi his Close Friends and not a Love Interest but this one is?" Teru asks.

"I thought he liked Tsubomi too But WE'RE ALL WRONG!" Dimple shouts.

"Whatever...Mob can like whoever he wants to like!" Reigen states.

"Really Reigen?" Ritsu states.

"Don't Bother Mob he's out on a Date with her probably..." Reigen states.

"Hey, Master I'm back..." Shigeo states smiling.

"WHAT THE?!, YOU WERE WITH HER WEREN'T YOU!?" Ritsu asks.

"We said Goodbye before we left, I think I'm going to see her again." Shigeo states.

"Heh...Heh...I see Shigeo has a girlfriend..." Sho adds.

"SHOU?!" Ritsu asks.

"I was around..." Sho states.

"Where?!" Ritsu asks.

"Eating at Mobdonalds, and then MFC and also Mobmart, then Mobbers Mob mart." Shou Explains.

"What do you know of Shigeo?" Teru asks.

"That he finally got someone for himself..." Shou replies.

"Shigeo!, Do you have a girlfriend?, What's her name?" Teru asks.

"Minori Asagiri..." Shigeo replies.

"I thought she teased you?" Sho asks.

"That was something Mogami made up..." Dimple states.

"She's Really a nice kid..." Dimple states.

"Tsubomi is just close friend including Emi?" Sho asks.

"Yes." Shigeo replied.

"Will You tell her?" Dimple asks.

"Tell her what?" Shigeo asks.

"Actually Confess to her as I love you..." Teru states.

"Too...shy to do that...I think Eventually I will..." Shigeo states.

"Okay Ritsu!, Let's Go Home!" Shigeo states.

"Okay..." Ritsu states.

"I guess I'll head home too..." Teru states.

"Bye!" Shou states.

"SEE YA MOB!" Reigen states.

Reigen, Shou, Teru, Shigeo and Ritsu part their separate ways may they even see each other again like they always do...

_-Shigeo's House 9:10 PM_

Shigeo goes to his room only to see his Girlfriend on his bed.

"AHHH!" Ritsu shouts.

"Hey...Minori!" Shigeo states.

The 14-year-old girl slowly blinks her eyes only to see Shigeo in her eyes...

"Sorry...I just wanted somewhere to sleep..." Minori states.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Asagiri asks.

"Um..." Shigeo states.

"Sure?" Shigeo nervously says.

Asagiri smiles before hugging Shigeo tightly...Making him slightly uncomfortable...

"Okay Stop Ignoring me!, Brother!, You need to tell me what she's doing in your room..." Ritsu states impatiently, He seems that he is going to start to blow a gasket if he doesn't find out sooner or later.

"Oh...She's Asagiri...Minori, The Daughter of Mr. Masashi, and She's in some school I don't know the name of, and Yes We're dating..." Shigeo states after taking a lot of pauses.

"My Pleasure, I'm his brother Ritsu Kageyama..." Ritsu states shaking hands.

"You both have the same last names?" Asagiri asks.

"Yep..." Shigeo states.

"Okay...Why are you inviting her to your room?" Ritsu states.

"OKAY MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN OUR HOUSE?!" Ritsu Demands, He really is going to blow a Gasket, Even the house if He gets angry enough...

"I just opened the door and went inside..." Asagiri states.

"HEY HEY QUIT YELLING AT HER AND MAKING HER CRY!" Shigeo shouts.

"Okay..." Ritsu states.

"Romance at our House?, What the hell is up with that?" Ritsu states to himself.

Ritsu then heads to his room.

Asagiri and Shigeo then go on the bed with their Pajamas...Shigeo pulls the blanket over them...and they sleep together.

"Hey...Kageyama-Kun?" Asagiri asks.

"What?" Shigeo asks.

"Is Daddy going to be mad at me?" Asagiri asks.

"No...He understands." Shigeo states.

Shigeo kisses Asagiri's cheek before sleeping...

Asagiri sleeps as well but Shigeo pulls his arm around her...Making her blush...but also feel safe...

_**Awwwww...I am 99% sure this will happen in the Anime if they See Each other again...Then His Friends reaction I can just picture they would be like "WHAT THE F IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yes, Shigeo and Asagiri have this Romance Thing, I always Thought Tsubomi as Sakura, Like Shigeo liked her in season 1, Season 2 He just saw her as a Close Friend, Emi Too...But Asagiri and Shigeo have a loving Relationship that can never be broken...Her Picking on Him That was some fake dream scenario Mogami made up...So That never happened...But when Shigeo reached 100%, He still didn't hurt her...Yes, He did tell her to apologize...Didn't Hurt her, Cause It's Obvious...Manga ?% walking destroying buildings, She was the only one to calm him back to base form...Love this Couple, Probably Shigeo's First Love and Only Love...By The Way, If Asagiri doesn't appear to see Kageyama in episode 12 or 13...Then Most likely will make a reappearance in Season 3...For Shigeo of Course...Yes, 96% people Believe that they have a romance going on between them...35% of People don't believe they are Lovers and Say that Asagiri doesn't remember Shigeo, But She Does!, Those who say that are Haters...He said People Can Change, Including Himself...He liked Asagiri over Tsubomi and Emi...and Here's a Fact He always will...I also said to one commenter...on youtube...She believed I thought I was rambling about I think they're in love because of how they act, But I was Implying their Romance about how they talk to each other...Asagiri wanting to See Kageyama again means She likes him...If they have kids, Imagine what the title would be whatever their kids are named will be the title ending with Psycho 100...Like It wouldn't be Mob Psycho 100 Season 2 anymore, But The name of their kids...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Seperating

**_Author's Note: In This One Shou will speak to Ritsu at his room..._**

Shigeo wakes up from his bed...

only to see Asagiri still fast asleep, He touches her Shoulder to wake her up...

She wakes up and touches his arm...

"Hey, Kageyama..." Asagiri states.

_Shou's P.O.V_

"This Doesn't make any sense they're JUST KIDS!, WHY ARE THEY DATING AT THIS AGE?!" Ritsu shouts.

"Well...I know it's not accurate, But I've seen dating at 14 age...It's not that weird." Shou states.

Shigeo then runs away...without looking at Asagiri and saying a word...

"WAIT!, SHIGEO!" Asagiri shouts.

She Runs after him out of the door...

"Oh...Man, They're gonna break up..." Shou states.

_After Running and Running..._

Asagiri finds Shigeo who revealed to ran to a Wide Alleyway...

"Why are you running?" Minori asks.

"I'm...Breaking up with you." Shigeo replies.

Minori gasps before her tears trail down her cheeks...

"But...Why?, Did I do something?" Minori asks tears flooding from her eyes.

"No, You didn't do anything...I just think it won't work out..." Shigeo states.

"I'm sorry..." Shigeo apologizes.

"I thought you loved me..." Minori states.

Minori runs away...Shigeo hears her cry but ignores her although he is regretful now...He still goes to find spirits...

_**67% Sadness**_

Minori goes and cries in Shigeo's room...

"AWWW!, WHAT A JERK!, HE JUST DUMPED THE MOST KINDEST GIRL HE COULD MEET!, PRICK!" Ritsu states.

"Hey Hey Ritsu Don't be so hard on him...They might get back together..." Shou states.

* * *

"Maybe we should talk to her..." Shou suggests.

"Why?" Ritsu asks.

"So She could feel better..." Shou states.

"Well...Yeah." Teru states.

They all confront a crying Minori...

"Hey...What happened?" Ritsu asks.

"Kageyama...Broke up with me." Asagiri states with tears.

"It's fine...I'm sure He didn't mean it anyways..." Ritsu states.

"Hey Minori, You know he loves you right?, He'll come back..." Teru states.

"But What if He doesn't?" Asagiri states.

"I'll make sure he does don't you worry...If he doesn't come back I'll just drag him back to you, Feel Better?" Shou asks.

"Yeah..." Minori states wiping her tears.

"But I miss him..." Asagiri states.

"It's alright...Just be cheerful and Hopeful..." Shou states.

"Okay, Minori...I'm gonna give you a bit of a tour..." Ritsu states.

"RITSU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!, SHIGEO'S GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP IF YOU SNOOP ON HIS STUFF!" Teru states.

"STOP SHOUTING!, MY HEAD IS GONNA SPLIT!" Shou states.

"Really?, Okay..." Asagiri says with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry I'll make them get back in another Chapter, I really hope they have this kind of relationship if they reunite in the anime...Especially with the Hug...and They care for each other very well in the Anime...There's lot of Fans of this Couple but very few or rare Fanart of them...**


	4. Chapter 4: Apology

_**AN: Shigeo will apologize to Minori in this one...This is literally why It's Called Apology...The Chapter...Enjoy**_

"RITSU!, BAD IDEA!" Teru whines.

"He's gonna kill you when He comes back just you watch..." Shou freaks out too.

"It can't be that bad..." Ritsu states.

_Is He Brainwashed?, He's acting very bad today...What's up with him? Shou Thinks._

Shou, Teru and Minori continue to follow Ritsu to points of Shigeo's Room...

"This is his bed, Somewhere where you can relax in the night...or morning." Ritsu announces.

"Wow...Ritsu, I swear after the this I will beat you up." Shou whispers.

"This is his closet where he has all of the same Salt School Outfit...I don't know where he gets pajamas..." Ritsu states.

"and This is his desk, Where you can Study, Read, and Even Draw if you want to..." Ritsu states.

"And That's the door...Where obviously lets you go in and out..." Ritsu states.

"There's the bookshelf...Where when you feel like reading...You can pick out books...like this one..." Ritsu states before he reached a book on the shelf that is named (Shigeo's Girlfriends #1)

Ritsu reads through the book and finds a page...with a big cross...

"He Probably crossed her out after he broke up with her..." Ritsu states.

Then Minori pulls out her own book of boyfriends...and Every single one is just close friends of her but Shigeo she has a big Permanent Marker Red Heart Around his Profile Picture...

"I still keep him...here...Even if he broke up with me I won't let his picture go." Minori explains.

_After Shigeo Comes back and goes upstairs..._

"HE'S BACK HURRY HIDE IF HE FINDS OUT!" Shou states before running around finding a place to hide, Knocks Books out of their shelves to make space to hide.

But It was too late as soon as he heard Shigeo opened the door with his backpack and with Dimple...

"HEY!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Shigeo asks in rage.

_**Shigeo's Meter: 67%**_

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BOOKSHELF?!" Shigeo shouts putting them back quickly and looking and glaring at Shou.

"It was Ritsu...He did it." Shou states pointing at Ritsu glaring at him, and poking at the top of his head.

"RITSU?!" Shigeo shouts.

"I was just giving a tour to Minori right here...nothing against you." Ritsu states.

"Ritsu...WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF?!" Shigeo threatens with his hair starting to spike up and Purplish, Blueish Pinkish Aura Surrounding his body slightly, and Some of the house starting to rumble.

"AHH...Um...If I did You'd destroy me?" Ritsu nervously states while backing up into a wall.

"Yes...and Did you listen?" Shigeo asks in a serious tone.

"NO?" Ritsu nervously asks in fear while holding his hands in fear and starting to sweat fear and fear takes over his eyes.

Shigeo then summons a bunch of books and fires them at Ritsu without mercy, But They then suddenly were surrounded with Yellow Psychic Aura...revealed that Teru stopped the books from launching...

"Kageyama!, He just wanted to take care of your Minori for you...He's telling the truth, He had nothing against you..." Teru states.

"and He shouldn't be punished." Shou adds.

"Fine..." Shigeo states his hair reverting to his normal Coconut Hairstyle as it floats down...and his Aura began to vanish...

_**35%**_

"BUT IF YOU!" Shigeo shouts before he is quickly interrupted by Teru.

"OKAY JUST DROP IT!" Teru shouts.

"UUGGGHH..." Shigeo sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Kageyama-Kun?" Minori asks.

"Minori-Chan?, I wanted to tell you...something...I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I didn't know what gotten over me." Shigeo regretfully states while squeezing his fists.

"I forgive you, Shigeo-Kun..." Minori states.

"Okay, I know for sure I need to back up from two Lovers..." Dimple states.

Minori and Shigeo kiss...for 5 minutes straight before pulling back their lips separating...

"I...Love...You, Kageyama-kun..." Minori confesses.

"I love you too, Minori-chan..." Shigeo states.

"Guys come on, What the heck In front of us?" Ritsu asks.

"Sorry..." Minori replies.

"Okay, Okay both of you stop it..." Teru suggests.

"It's fine..." Shou adds.

"Besides you can date at any age..." Teru states.

"Okay, I see people date at age 15 or older not now..." Ritsu states.

"Well...He's kind of grown up besides you can date even if you're kids it's just not that common..." Shou states.

"Alright then...We better go home too..." Shou states.

"Bye Shigeo!" Teru states.

The Two Teleport away...and Ritsu goes to his room still confused and clueless of the relationship Shigeo shares...

_**Done That will be all Please comment on this Couple is it good...I decided to make my own fic after I couldn't even find a Single one realated to their Canon Relationship...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shigeo's Backstory

_**A/N: In This one, Shigeo will fight something, not Toichiro or Mogami this is after Toichiro's fight and Mogami's Fight...So It would be a strong spirit or something...I don't really remember the manga villains...but I'll think of something...**_

_Shigeo's P.O.V_

"Alright, I'm tired you wanna sleep the night?" Shigeo asks with obvious kindness and sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh...Okay." Minori replies putting her hand on her mouth in embarrassment and surprise then extending her hand to Shigeo's which cause them to interlace with her hands...

"Oh...Shigeo...I...I didn't...know you..liked me...so much." Minori struggles with her words she then uses her free hand and places it on Shigeo's cheek...

"I like you very much too..." Minori confesses as she slowly but passionately kisses Shigeo and he returns the kiss by pulling her close and kissing her lips back.

Shigeo and Minori then lye on the bed and they share one quick kiss before sleeping and Shigeo puts his arm around Minori and she rests her head on his chest and they both sleep...

"They sleep together again?, Shou you better explain, How are they allowed to love at age 14 that's just god damn weird..." Ritsu states.

"Ritsu ever heard of being in love at any age?" Shou asks scratching his back head back and fourth top to bottom.

"But...Why the hell do they kiss so much?" Ritsu asks as he freaks out and bumps his back to a wall.

"They Love Eachother, Idiot..." Shou states with his pockets in his hands.

"Yeah, If not there's no point in loving..." Teru states as he places his hand and Ritsu's shoulder and rubs it.

_Shigeo's P.O.V_

"Minori..." Shigeo mutters as he gets up from his bed and goes closer to her.

"What?" Minori asks as Shigeo brushes her hair out of the way...and holds her cheek.

"Hey Minori..." Shigeo states as he brushes her hair out of the way and then kisses her forehead.

"Wha?" Minori asks

"It's morning...You wanna go on a date?" Shigeo asks as he takes her hand up and she reacts by kissing his cheek.

They Run Downstairs and they go out...

"Follow them, We need to spy on them!" Teru states as he runs with the group.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

_**This one will have a sweet romantic date between Minori and Shigeo...Continue Reading...**_

_Shigeo's P.O.V_

Shigeo held Minori's hand as she lay his head on his shoulder...and he puts his arm around her.

Shigeo then flies and sits on a Rooftop with Minori...

"Hey...This is little high." Minori worries in fear as she holds on to Shigeo but he brushes her hair out of the way and kisses her.

"If you do I'll catch you..." Shigeo reassures as he lifts her up by her legs bridal style and carries her away from the ledge and onto a wall.

"Hey...I got these...roses for...you..." Shigeo nervously asks as he pulls out his Banquet of roses and hands it over to Minori blushing.

She then takes it and kisses him...which causes him to act shocked...and blush hard...she pulls the kiss further and He pushes her away...

"Hey don't go there Minori, Don't rip my lips off..." Shigeo states as he holds both of her hands on concern and healing his lips from the violent kissing.

"Sorry...I'm just so happy...You got me these roses..." Minori states as she kisses Shigeo's cheek instead rather than the lips and Shigeo kisses her cheek too.

_Teru and Ritsu's P.O.V_

"THEY JUST KISSED AGAIN FOR THE 6TH TIME IN THE DAY GOD SAKES THEY NEED TO STOP KISSING!" Ritsu shouts so the whole world can hear his dreadful awful voice that Teru had to whack him in the back of the head.

"THEY'RE LOVERS RITSU!" Shou shouts following Teru's smack towards Ritsu.

"Fine...You think I'll get a girl?" Ritsu asks curiously as he points at himself.

"Yeah no...If you try to steal Minori from Shigeo he'll kill you..." Shou explains as he uses his fingers and pierces one symbolizing Ritsu's Death.

_Shigeo's P.O.V_

She is a purple haired angel...She like a innocent Princess I never met before...She needed me, So I'll be there for her...No matter what...and I need her...She is safe with me, and I'm safe when I'm with her...This was by far the best day of my life...

"Hey Shige...Sweetie." Minori states from afar as she sits beside a wall.

"Yeah?" Shigeo asks curious and a confused look written on his face.

"I...love...you...Shigeo...and I always will...No matter what." Minori confesses with all her heart and her cheeks are flushing red like a tomato flaming with pepper.

"I...Love you too Minori...and I'll save you whenever you're in danger..." Shigeo vows and confesses as he kisses her and they hold hands.

"Hey Shigeo...When we grow up or turn 16?, Can we get married and have kids?" Minori asks curiously probably day dreaming of her future child.

"Yeah...Since you have no powers, They're going to inherit my Meter and my Powers...What shall we name him..." Shigeo states and then asks Minori what his name shall be.

"How about...Deigeo Kageyama..." Minori asks and hugs Shigeo and buries her head onto his chest.

"No...This is not the Naruto and Goku thing where they change the last two or first two letters to Boruto and Gohan/Goten..." Shigeo scolds her and rejects her idea which scares her.

"So It'll be...Ikkai Kageyama..." Shigeo suggests out of the blue as he points up his fingers.

"Good One, But Is he going to have my hair or your hair or Both like Your Hairstyle with my hair color or My Hairstyle with your hair color..." Minori asks curiously as she kisses Shigeo's cheek or Wraps her arms around him.

"He can have a merged version of our hairstyle then make it Black...and spiky it's better...only 2 strands of Purple Great..." Shigeo states as he kisses Minori quick on the lips.

"Okay It's settle sounds good..." Minori states quickly before kissing Shigeo.

Shigeo puts his arm around Minori and they walk home holding hands...and They land in Shigeo's house.

"MARRIAGE!, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO MARRY YOU IDIOTS!" Ritsu shouts as Shou just pushes his head to a wall bleeding it.

"They said 16 You Dumb Spoiled Brat!" Shou shouts as he pushes his head further in the wall.

"SHOU STOP KILLING RITSU!" Teru suggests as he pushes Shou off of him.

"If He Does it again..." Shou states as he summons his orange calm aura.

"Let's just go separate ways again...Shou you're coming with me." Teru declares as he Headlocks him and drags him back to Teru's Apartment.

Ritsu walks a long road home, but then uses his Psychic powers to speed up and get to home like Shigeo did...

_**Ritsu wants to get a Girl Too...I knew it...Ha Ha...Chapter 7 will have a battle...where Shigeo will rage and go ?% after seeing Minori tragically Punched hard...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shigeo's Rage

_**A/N: I am watching Tokyo Ghoul right now and I was busy...so Here a Chapter...**_

_Shigeo's P.O.V_

Shigeo's Phone rings then he answers it...

"Hey Come to the alley right now...Meet up..." Some unknown Spirit suggests and Shigeo can hear how determined he sounds and how sinister sounds.

"Who are you?" Shigeo asks cautiously as he pulls Minori behind him.

"Oh I am Spirit Dragon Level, Terezo...Meet me...For more details...Shoot..." Terezo greets before beeping his phone.

"Minori...Tomorrow Let's go...We need to meet someone." Shigeo states unfortunately he has to go on with this but is hesitant as he fears Minori might be hurt.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Shigeo shouts as he charges at Terezo and scraps his face hard on the brick wall.

_Afterwards..._

Shigeo then pulls Minori in bed with him...and they fall asleep...in their loving position...as Shigeo puts his arm around Minori protecting her from the coldness from the A/C in the room and she blushes...embracing the warmth of his body...

_Teru's P.O.V_

"Why is Ritsu hating a Such a Sweet Couple?, I don't get it, They look Perfect together..." Teru states as he admires the bond between the two or he should say the love bubbling from the two.

_The Next Day..._

"Hey...Minori Wake up Stop Oversleeping!" Shigeo states as he realized she was still sleeping.

Shigeo pulls her out of his bed...and Brushes her hair to wake her up faster...

"Shigeo?, I'm sorry..." Minori apologizes as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Shigeo and Minori then change out of their pajamas...and into their outfits...

"Hey Shigeo...How do I look?" Minori asks blushing and twirling around.

"Pretty...Cute." Shigeo states blushing while smiling and crossing his arms and then he holds or takes Minori's hands and they walk downstairs and they walk out the door.

Teru make sure they don't notice him and then he carefully follows them out the door...

"Let's go to Reigen's Office..." Shigeo suggests carelessly and then Minori gets confused.

"Really?, For Fun?, or Working?" Minori asks confused as she plays with her hair or loops it repeatedly.

"For Fun..." Shigeo states with a arrogant smiling face that creeped Minori out or made her flinch bounces backwards in fear.

"What was that Face?, Stop scaring me like that..." Minori shouts shaking Shigeo back and fourth making him dizzy and then she apologizes then they walk into Reigen's Office...and open the door.

"Hey Mob!, You're early here today...I don't have any Jobs for you today...So You can go home...Unless you wanna talk about something?" Reigen greets and then he instructs Shigeo to sit down on the couch since he explained he wanted to talk.

"So What's up?" Reigen asks as he takes a seat in front of Shigeo while eating a MobDonalds's Hamburger...

"What is Love?" Shigeo asks straight out of the blue and straight to the point.

Reigen spits out his Drink and it splatters on the wall...and Shigeo covers his face in defense.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Reigen asks freaked out as he wipes his mouth with a tissue.

"Don't make me repeat myself...I'm not your soldier, or a Slave..." Shigeo says with a dark eyed state and Reigen whacks Shigeo but he dodges it.

"Okay...Alright...Love...Love is a state where you would do anything it takes to protect them...and No matter what...You do whatever that needs to be done to help them...and You'll be with them forever...That's what I read at least." Reigen states while reading a newspaper completely out of subject.

"Oh...Yeah I have that state with Minori...and I do not know how to deal with my Rage after seeing her hurt..." Shigeo explains as he puts his face into his palms in disappointment.

"Probably since...Since you were willing to fight for her due to the Status...you were in...and how much a bond you two had...So You probably did it without thinking...have you ever heard of You fight better and You're always safe if you don't have a plan than having a plan?" Reigen asks sarcastically before Shigeo surprisingly ignores.

"Well...Yeah but what's this Fighting without thinking means you Fight better and You never feel any pain Metaphor?, What does that mean?!" Shigeo states willing to know as he rests his head on his hands.

"It means when you don't have a plan but Knowing a Plan...without thinking a plan...You fight better and always achieve...and When you don't think...what you're going to do you do what you feel like doing...those are examples...be careful." Reigen explains as he rips his newspaper in half and continues to chomp and devour his Mob Nuggets and Throw his Drink out.

_Afterwards..._

Shigeo and Minori sleep but then Terezo is watching after getting brutally beat up...by Shigeo due to his rage over his lover getting hurt..he holds his wounds and then he is punched by another Spirit.

"You were holding back weren't you?" The Spirit asks curiously.

"I'm Sorry...He was too strong." Terezo states.

"Zetore please..." Terezo states.

"Fine I'll go with you and you better do it right..." Zetore declares as he walks away.

_**Yeah Spoilers Zetore will be wrecked by ?% Shigeo and Terezo will Be Vaporized...and They Will Live Happily ever after...Shoot That sounds like a Fairy Tale...but...Minori and Shigeo will survive.**_


End file.
